Doctor or Not
by DragonSiren7
Summary: David Tennant and Matt Smith have been receiving death threats ever since the end of season 6. With Doctor Who "permanently" cancelled and everyone else too scared to hire them, what are they to do? Well, when a madman with a blue box shows up, they decide to do some rewriting of time for themselves... But why do they keep receiving the threats, even in a parallel universe?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I apologize for any OOCness - it is NOT intentional. Please tell me what it is so that I may fix it. Also, details will OBVIOUSLY be changed about David Tennant and Matt Smith. Why? Because I know virtually nothing about them. Okay- better reason! I like angst. Angst is cool. As such - there shall be angst, even if it is mainly centered around the REAL 11th doctor. Oh, and the 10th Doctor may or may not show up, I don't know his character very well. Anyway, in order to create angst - things are going to go wrong.

And, I'm going to break the unspoken Whovian Code. IN THIS STORY - THE TV SERIES SHALL BE CANCELED. I know, I know. The apocalypse - Armageddon - it's coming early! But yeah. It gets canceled - why else would David Tennant and Matt Smith meet 11 and just go - "Oh look, a TARDIS! Let's go on an adventure we might die in even though we are perfectly content with our lives!" It's just like, seriously guys. These are rich, famous, super popular actors. They need a reason - so poof. Doctor Who has been canceled - though not permanently. I'd tell you more, but, well, spoilers.

Oh! And in this story, even though Matt Smith is in it after he gets his buzz cut - his hair is still the same as 11's in this story. No offense Matt - but you should not have cut your hair!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO. There, do we all see that? Do we all understand? Yes? Good. Because it's the last time I'm saying it for this story.

* * *

Now then, the first five or so chapters will probably be pretty short so we can gain momentum. Sorry about that. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Matt Smith and David Tennant sat next to each other in the coffee shop, each fiddling with the prop sonic screwdrivers they had taken from the set. "What if these actually worked - like they do in the show?"

David smirked at Matt's question and shook his head, "Well, then yours would never work at all, would it?"

"Oi!" Matt yelled, waving his arms as David laughed. "Anyway, can you believe they pulled the plug on Doctor Who?" David scowled at Matt's mention of the recent development and kicked back in his chair, placing his feet on the table.

"It's bloody unbelievable, I tell you. They're just going to sell or destroy everything, all because some guy threatened to kill us and burn down the set! It was just one crazy guy's hate mail." It was Matt's turn to glare at nothing as David mentioned the notice. The taller actor couldn't help but think that for someone who was so "baby-faced," he had a pretty terrifying glare. Then again, he did play the eleventh doctor.

"Yeah, agreed. It's a good thing we managed to nick these when they weren't looking!" Matt waved his sonic screwdriver around and pressed a random button, dropping it on the table in shock when it sparked and the above light flickered out. Brown eyes met hazel as they both widened in shock. "Press a button."

David flicked the switch and extended his sonic screwdriver before pressing on another random button, which apparently caused all the car alarms in the neighborhood to go off. "That's... not supposed to happen." Matt nodded and stared at David, while the other actor just stared back.

"Ok... since this is a Doctor Who situation..." David began, and Matt gave him a nervous smile before finishing his statement.

"It's time to think like the Doctor. Alright, so obviously, this is not supposed to be possible-" (Matt)

"Yet it obviously is." (David)

"Right, so, something must be affecting us, and it is probably in a mile radius-" (Matt)

"since otherwise, it would have been affecting more electronics and may have shorted them out." (David)

"Right, so it's in a mile radius, and is probably something related to Doctor Who, since nothing else seems to be majorly affected." (Matt)

The two's dialogue was interrupted as what can only be described as a "swooshing" noise came from the alley next to the coffee shop. The two shared a look before rushing outside and coming face to face with a beautiful blue, rectangular police box.

"No way..."

* * *

**Somewhere in between the layers of time and space...**

* * *

"No, no, no! Come on Old Girl, what are you doing?" cried the Doctor as he ran around the TARDIS console, flipping switches and calibrating the radiation levels to cope with the new environment around him.

"What? Did you just park us in a PARALLEL UNIVERSE?!" The brunette rushed throughout the room, double checking his scanners as forest green eyes surveyed everything to check nothing else had gone wrong.

"Alright, let's see where we've landed..." The Doctor, for once in his life, cautiously eased open the TARDIS door, only to come face to face with two shocked people, one who's form he was quite familiar with. He yelped and tripped backwards, at the same time as the other one also fell while the one wearing converse just jumped.

"Oh my God..." murmured the converse one before helping his friend up and offering a hand to the Doctor, who took it after hesitating.

"I take it I'm in a parallel universe, and you aren't actually my past regeneration?" he asked, and the other two nodded.

"Yep!" said the other, extending his right hand to shake. "I'm Matt Smith, and I play, well, played, you, in a TV show called Doctor Who." The Doctor shook his hand, eyebrows lifting at the TV show mention. That was something he never expected to hear.

"So, that's what I look like?" Matt nodded in response to the Doctor's question, though the Doctor simply pulled on his hair in an attempt to see if it was really that long.

"And I'm Tennant, David Tennant. I played your last regeneration in the same show," the converse wearing one said, shaking the Doctor's hand.

"Oh, well, that's different. I guess you already know who I am then, huh?" grinned the Doctor, leaning against the door of the TARDIS. The other two grinned and nodded.

After a moment, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and flicked it on. The other two immediately pulled out their own and flicked them on, wincing as a lamp post sparked nearby. "Ooh! You have a new one! Do I get that?!" asked the Doctor, examining Matt's upgraded sonic screwdriver.

"Eventually, if everything goes the same," laughed Matt, shrugging.

"Hey, I just realized something!" exclaimed the Doctor, snapping his fingers and causing the other two to look up at him expectantly. "You're names are a bit like fate, did you notice? You played my tenth regeneration, and you're last name is Tennant, Ten being the first three letters. And you played me, and one of my most common aliases is John Smith, you're last name being Smith." David and Matt shared a look before shrugging and nodding. Truth be told, they had thought about it once or twice, but never really paid much attention to it.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late! I promised Amelia five minutes!" cried the Doctor suddenly, running into the TARDIS and punching the controls. As he was distracted, David and Matt shared a knowing look before jumping into the TARDIS, quietly shutting the door behind themselves.

"Ah, there we go. The engines are stabilizing... radiation normal, quantum propellers set..." the Doctor continued his rambling as the two actors leaned against the wall and watched the scene in interest.

"Hey, Matt..." began the one with spiky hair, glancing over at his shorter companion. "Nothing in this universe has happened yet. We are from a parallel universe, so we wouldn't affect the Doctor's timelines, right?"

"Yeah, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" grinned Matt, flipping his floppy hair out of his eyes with a shake of his head.

"That we change this thing up and make the Doctor have a happy ending or two?" The pair grinned at each other before turning their attention back to the Doctor, already planning how to safely change everything.

"You should stay with the Doctor for Prisoner Zero, Matt. I'll watch out for the Ponds, see if I can keep them out of trouble and save that woman doctor from the hospital," David suggested, and his colleague nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, wouldn't want anyone confusing me for him, huh? Then again, once he starts wearing his beloved bow tie, it'll be pretty easy to tell us apart."

"Yeah, agreed. I probably should make sure not to dress too much like 10, shouldn't I? That could be awkward, expecting the best Doctor ever and ending up with a human instead," joked Tennant, nudging Smith with his arm. Matt grinned, dark forest eyes shining with excitement (AN: Ok, are his eyes green or hazel? I've heard so, SO many different colors. And what about Tennant? His eyes are brown, right?)

"Hey, watch it! 11 is better, and half of the fans know it!"

"Oh, and I suppose the other half support 10, huh?"

As the two actors continued talking, the Doctor finally overheard the duo and turned to stare at them with wide eyes. "How long have you two been here?" he shouted, jumping about a foot in the air as his eyes widened. The TARDIS hummed in amusement at her Thief's cluelessness as David and Matt chuckled.

"Pretty much the whole time." The Doctor's jaw dropped at that remark before turning back to the TARDIS, murmuring about new ears and having to pay more attention to his surroundings. Halfway through his monologue, the Doctor froze and slapped a hand to his forehead.

"No, no, NO! I figured it out!" the Doctor ran around, pulling levers and making the TARDIS shake. When he wasn't looking, Matt quickly pressed the blue stabilizers and the Doctor glanced up at him with narrowed eyes before going back to guiding them through the Vortex.

"Perception filter?" questioned David, trying to make sure everyone was on the same page.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I suppose you already know everything up to my twelfth regeneration then?"

"Yep! Including your name," informed Matt, cautiously watching the Doctor as he stiffened and looked up with wide eyes.

"What?" it came out slightly broken and halting as the Doctor fearfully took a step back.

"We won't tell anyone," said David, leaning against a wall.

"And unless we tell them differently, all the villains will probably think we're you, anyway, in which case of COURSE we know your name. Just say we're human clones or something," suggested Matt, waving his hand. "We know pretty much everything up to your twelfth regeneration, and then the show was canceled. Terrible shame."

The Doctor simply sighed resignedly and shook his head. "So my name is revealed this regeneration?"

"Maybe," said David and Matt at the same time, sharing a glance.

"We're from a parallel dimension. We didn't exist here in the past or future, just present. As such, we can change things. And we plan to," commented Matt, and the Doctor's jaw dropped.

"Y-You can't!" he cried.

"Why not?" David smirked as he leaned up against the console, petting the TARDIS fondly and feeling a happy vibration meet his fingers.

"Because... because...Actually..." a thoughtful look crept onto the Doctor's face as he flashed a bright grin and jumped excitedly.

"Exactly!" cheered Matt, giving the two a peace sign. The Doctor returned it and David just banged his head against a nearby wall.

"Alright then, Leadworth, here we come! Geronimo!" cried the Doctor, followed by cries of "Geronimo!" and "Allons-y!"

* * *

AN: For those of you who have read my other fics, you know the rules - I need **3 reviews** if you want a chapter. It can even be from the same author - I don't care. Heck, flame me if you want - although I would appreciate it if you told me **_why _**you hate my story, me, whatever, instead of just listing off a bunch of cuss words. Much obliged.

Also - I'm doing another poll, you can review or PM me with your answer! Here is the question...

* * *

**_Should the Tenth Doctor be included?_**

A) Yes - and as a main character!

B) Sure, but only as an occasional character - not a main focus.

C) Yeah, as a couple appearances here and there.

D) Nope!

E) ...There's more than one Doctor? ...Oh... (AN: XD)

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed, and please leave a review with your thoughts on the characters and poll! **Ciao for now, DragonSiren7**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Eleventh Hour Part One

**AN: **Hiya everybody! So, here's the first part of "The Eleventh Hour," part two will be up next week or the week after that. ALSO, something you should know about me: I love, LOVE, subtle foreshadowing and symbolism. SO, any little detail that _seems _pointless? Pay attention, you just might be thankful that you did.

And, just, **_WOW_** guys. I have never had such a positive response so quickly to any of my stories! You've just totally blown me away - thank you so much for the support! For this story, I'll probably update every one - to - two weeks, but if you keep up the reviews, I'll have to figure out ways to update a lot faster! As a thank you, here's an early chapter!

* * *

The Eleventh Hour Part 1

* * *

"Amelia!" the Doctor cried as he ran out the TARDIS door, blinking in the sunlight momentarily before rushing back into the house. David and Matt exchanged a look before turning to the TARDIS and, as one, asking,

"Can we please have helmets?"

The TARDIS hummed in what the two actors could only assume was laughter before a hatch that they could have _sworn _was not there a minute ago appeared in the ceiling and dropped two helmets out, one brown with white wings with red tipped-wings and one black with a TARDIS blue Chinese dragon on the side. Matt grabbed the one with the dragon and David the wings as they raced out of the blue police box, gently shutting the door behind themselves before racing into the Victorian style mansion.

Peering around a corner, they saw Amelia talking into her radio as the Doctor slowly came to. David was about to go ahead when Matt yanked him back and pointed at the cricket bat next to her. David gave a wide-eyed glance at the bat before ducking back around the corner before Pond could see him.

"White male, mid twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up. I've got him restrained." At this point, the Doctor groaned and struggled to sit up, only for the red headed Scottish girl to snap at him. "Oi! You, sit still."

"Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat... You hit me with a cricket bat!" the Doctor murmured, frowning in confusion as the two actors snickered out of sight.

"You were breaking and entering," accuses the red head, brown eyes dilated slightly. The Doctor simply frowned at her and pulled at the handcuffs that chained him to the radiator.

"Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed," groans the Doctor, straining agains the silver cuffs.

"Yeah, seriously. You were crazy enough _before _the bonk on the head," stated David as he stepped around the corner with Matt. Amy immediately swung the cricket back towards them, and they both jumped back hands in the air.

"Please don't hit me in the head!" shouted Matt, staring at the make-shift wooden weapon right in front of his face. "I don't want to end up like him!" he ended in a dramatic wail, pointing at the Doctor chained to the radiator. The Time Lord just scowled at him.

"What are you all doing here anyway? I should warn you, I've got back up on the way!"

"No you don't!" crowed David and Matt just as the Doctor got an equally part curious and terrified look on his face.

"Hang on, no, wait. You're a policewoman," said the Doctor suddenly, eyes widening.

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" she said, turning from the two actors and waving her hands in the air to get her point across before doing a double-take at seeing Matt and the Doctor. "Are you guys twins?"

"It's a bit more... complicated, than that," murmured Matt as the Doctor continued his rant.

"But what are your doing here? Where's Amelia?" Amy's eyes widened as she turned back to the Doctor, an uncertain look flashing over her features.

"Amelia Pond?" she asked, gulping.

"Yeah, Amelia, little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing and I got stuck in a parallel universe for awhile. I suppose I must have gone a bit far." His forest green eyes suddenly widened and his whole body tensed. "Has something happened to her?"

Matt saw the plea in the Doctor's eyes, the plea to not have failed someone else. Speaking of which...

"Ramsden!" he whispered suddenly, turning to clap David on the shoulders. "Our mission starts now! Same plan, yeah?" he said, and David nodded before racing out of the house in an effort to save the woman doctor before she could be killed by Prisoner Zero. If the two actors had anything to do with it, she'd be the first of many to be saved.

* * *

**AN: **Yes, I know the length of this chapter is pathetic. I'm sorry, and the rest will be up much sooner. I just needed to give you guys _something _for being such great readers and_ reviewers! _

Also, this story still needs **_at least three reviews per chapter_** before I post the next one. Considering nine of you already reviewed, it shouldn't be too difficult for you, my marvelous fanfiction family?

P.S. For those of you who have been givin gem advice on how the characters act and look (you know who you are), thank you so, so much! And, many extra thanks to the great Christy-Flare for being the first reviewer and explaining about Tennant (I have a special part planned just for you and that comment, now), and to the amazing Nikki Pond for being my second reviewer and encouraging me to get my butt in gear and did this story up again to keep writing (I have a Wattpad account under the name AquaDragon78, and over 30 stories in the works on that one - and that's only counting the ones I have or am almost ready to publish. I have soooo many stories it's insane)!

* * *

**_So far in the polls:_**

**A: 4**

**B: 2**

**C: 2**

**D: 1**

**So far, David Tennent will ****_eventually_**** be added in as a main character. The poll is ****_still in progress!_**

* * *

Every tenth reviewer gets an OC added into the story or a chapter about whatever they want as a filler for plot and character development!

* * *

Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and THANK YOU! ^_^


End file.
